Just us three
by TaeHan
Summary: Él, ella... y él. Tres son multitud, decían. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaban, los tres, compartiendo la misma cama y el mismo sentimiento.
1. I: Attractive

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece. _Bla, bla, bla..._ Señor Kishimoto, he cogido a sus personajes de nuevo para hacer otra de mis locuras._ #SorryNotSorry._

**Advertencias:** el _bonito_ vocabulario de Sasuke.

**Pairing: **Sasuke U., Hinata H., Naruto U. [SasuHinaNaru] —Sep: un trío con todas sus letras.

* * *

Si no estás de acuerdo con lo que se va a ver aquí, según tengo entendido, hay un botón que dice _**«Atrás»**_. Púlsalo y nos evitamos malos ratos.

* * *

**Summary: **¿Qué culpa tenía Hinata que Naruto se viera tan condenadamente _atractivo_ por el simple hecho de beber una taza de chocolate caliente?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**I. Attractive**

* * *

**T**enía el rostro colorado como una manzana recién cosechada, las orejas calientes que casi echaban humo como una chimenea, y, por si fuera poco, aquel nerviosismo que en su infancia rayaba lo ridículo. Ése era el estado en el que se encontraba Hinata Hyūga desde que despertó enredada en las sábanas de la cama, y sus liláceos ojos se acostumbraron a la tenue luz solar que se colaba por las ventanas de la habitación.

Sentado a su lado y de brazos cruzados, Sasuke Uchiha mantenía una sonrisa rebosante de mofa en su normalmente adusto rostro. Se la estaba pasando pipa con el simple hecho de ver a la mujer metida en aquella situación —según ella— _sumamente_ vergonzosa. ¿La razón? Una muy estúpida a su parecer, pero que para ella era algo así como la octava maravilla el tener a unos cuantos pasos, y apoyado en el marco de la puerta, a Naruto Uzumaki —quien, ajeno a lo que hablaban sus amigos, simplemente se encontraba bebiendo una humeante taza de chocolate.

—Solo está tomando una puta taza de chocolate caliente. Deja de verle así, pervertida.

—¡Sasuke-kun!

El sonrojo en los pómulos de Hinata se acrecentó con tan solo escuchar al Uchiha. Últimamente parecía tener bastante afán de ponerla en situaciones muy bochornosas; sobre todo en aquellas que la dejaran con las orejas ardiendo.

Y, no, aquellas_ libertinas actividades_ que realizaban y que cualquier persona consideraría_ impúdicas _no contaban. En esos momentos, ambos acababan con _algo más_ que las orejas calientes.

Naruto, después de tragar el líquido que tenía acumulado en las mejillas, observó el estado de la mujer con detenimiento, alzando una ceja confundido cuando Sasuke le habló esta vez al oído y ella se encogía sobre sí misma, cubriéndose con la sábana para no seguir escuchándolo.

—¿Estás bien, Hinata?

La susodicha detuvo su acción de alejarse de las inquietas manos del mayor que trataban de arrebatarle la tela de encima, y se la quitó ella misma para atender de inmediato al llamado del Uzumaki. Éste se la quedó mirando con semblante severo, logrando que su piel se estremeciera y el calor en su rostro —_y en medio de sus piernas_— aumentara. Sin embargo, ésta sensación amainó ligeramente cuando la expresión seria se marchó y fue reemplazada por una de esas sonrisas pícaras que la ponían con el corazón a mil.

—Ya cierra la boca, o te entrará una mosca.

Totalmente azorada y saliendo abruptamente del embelesador efecto que la cerúlea mirada de Naruto causaba en ella, tan opuesta a la renegrida de Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata se puso de pie y cubrió su cuerpo de nuevo con las sábanas. Había sido solamente un susurro en su oído que sonó lejano debido a su ensimismamiento, pero en cuanto cayó en cuenta del significado de aquellas palabras, su mente estuvo a punto de derrumbarse en aquella nebulosidad a la que estaba acostumbrada desde que era una niña retraída que _siempre_ tartamudeaba.

Se dirigió a la salida de la habitación a paso rápido, casi tropezando con el pantalón negro de Sasuke y la camisa naranja del Uzumaki, mientras escuchaba detrás de ella las carcajadas de su _primer amor _y, aunque menos escandalosa, la risa nasal de su _otro amor._

Pero, ¿qué culpa tenía Hinata que Naruto se viera tan condenadamente _atractivo_ por el simple hecho de beber una taza de chocolate caliente? Sasuke era un bastardo inicuo. Regodearse de ella y sus reacciones era _muy_ injusto, sobre todo cuando, segundos antes, había notado cómo su _nuez de Adán_ subía y bajaba con dificultad por el hecho de ver al rubio beber de aquella taza con semblante complacido. No haber dicho nada al respecto era parte de su naturaleza indulgente, pero, al mismo tiempo, también era un error grave contra la despiadada forma de ser de Sasuke Uchiha. Era formidable su talento para distraerla y hacerla olvidarse de esos breves momentos en los que bajaba la guardia, para así admirar más de la cuenta al tercero en cuestión. Era una iniquidad, _por supuesto_, pero no por eso dejaba de ser un acto increíble.

Y hablando de actos inverosímiles: ¿desde cuándo Naruto se levantaba _tan_ temprano los domingos?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_C'est fini_, ¡al fin!**

**Corto, _muy corto_ para lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir. Pero, estoy aquí de nuevo a las andanzas, osi osi XD ¡Y qué mejor manera de iniciar que con la _OT3 _que me calienta el corazón, más que el Sol de verano!**

**¿La razón? Pues mi bella _Procrastinacion_ fue quien me inspiró a escribir algo de estos tres de nuevo —al menos de manera seria—, en motivo de su cumpleaños. ¡Feliz cumpleaños —_atrasado_! Quería darte esto lo más pronto posible, besha mujeh, pero ya conoces mis pedos con las clases —el mismo cuento de nunca acabar XD Además, a cada párrafo que editaba, se me ocurrían más y más ideas, y simplemente no quería parar. Pero, al mismo tiempo, tampoco quería romper con mi reto personal de hacer un _Drabble_ —o, a lo mucho, una viñeta. En fin, por eso mi tardanza... He aquí tu pequeño regalito.**

**¡Pero! Antes de que se me olvide :v**

**Esto no termina aquí. No, _non_, _nel._ Este es el principio de un nuevo proyecto que tengo en mente desde hace un buen tiempo, pero no me animaba a darle forma hasta entonces. Éste solo es el primero de muchos escritos al azar que tengo por ahí para este hermoso trío. Algunos puede que tengan relación con uno que otro capítulo, y otros no tanto. Espero subir pronto el próximo capítulo, que ya está prácticamente terminado y solo necesita afinar detalles —Licenciados, _¡darme un respiro ya!_**

**Sin más que decir, si les gustó o no, ya saben que los comentarios no cuestan varo :v**

**_¡Bais!_**


	2. II: Baticor

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, pero Kishimoto me ha permitido utilizar a sus personajes para mis locas ocurrencias... Mientras no se los rompa (?).

**Advertencias: **Lime, _supongo_.

**Pairing: **Sasuke U., Hinata H., Naruto U. [SasuHinaNaru]

* * *

Si no estás de acuerdo con lo que se va a ver aquí, según tengo entendido, hay un botón que dice _**«Atrás»**_. Púlsalo y nos evitamos malos ratos.

* * *

**Summary: **Se había dejado arrastrar fácilmente al _lugar radiante y cálido_ que Hinata le brindaba. Aceptaba haber permitido que el _remolino de emociones incontrolables y etéreas_ que era Naruto lo sedujera. Empero, eso no significaba que dejara de ser un tanto molesto ver a esos dos portarse como dos idiotas enamorados, y a él dejarlo _otra vez_ en el olvido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**II. Baticor¹**

* * *

**E**rrática. Era así como su respiración se encontraba todavía, a pesar de lo mucho que se esforzaba por regresar el aire perdido a sus pulmones. Sus ojos se hallaban entornados, el velo del éxtasis que caía sobre ellos por su reciente culminación aún le imposibilitaban enfocar de manera precisa aquellos cuerpos que tenía a pocos centímetros del suyo. Tragó saliva y mordió su labio inferior en el instante que la bruma de su regocijo disminuía, dejándole en un estado de plenitud placible, pero más consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Fue así como logró escuchar con mayor claridad cómo Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyūga seguían con sus bocas bien unidas, compartiendo un íntimo contacto entre sus lenguas de lo más cándido y puro —_tan diferente de los besos pasionales y febriles que él les brindaba_. No obstante, y con su mirada nublada nuevamente por la excitación que le provocó dicha acción, fue capaz de advertir _perfectamente_ en los labios de ambos los restos de su simiente, cuando sus bocas se separaron unos momentos y dejaron entrever que su esencia estaba yendo de un lado a otro.

El deleite que sintió al notar las siempre inquietas manos de Naruto acariciando con la mayor delicadeza y ternura que le era posible el fino y suave rostro de la mujer, pronto se transformó en una ligera frustración al ver cómo de pronto éste se encontraba apretando con cuidado los grandes pechos de la fémina, después de acariciar su periferia con un toque un tanto nervioso. Si él estuviera en el lugar de Naruto, habría roto el beso de pronto para bajar el rostro a la altura de esos montes, y así morder y chupar con avidez el rosado pezón que coronaba cada uno de ellos. En lugar de recurrir al sensible y parsimonioso tacto, apretaría los enormes senos en un acto de lo más mórbido y rudo.

No pudo evitar manifestar una mueca socarrona, al mismo tiempo que su miembro recobraba poco a poco su dureza, y el calor en su vientre se hacía presente, _otra vez, _por evocar en su mente dicha imagen.

Las contradictorias muestras de cariño de ambos hombres eran bastante evidentes. Mientras que Sasuke Uchiha _rara vez_ recurría a la paciencia y apacibilidad al momento de brindar placer, Naruto Uzumaki, en cambio, y quien solía ser el de los mimos,_ a veces_ usaba la fuerza ruda para hacer que el Uchiha y Hinata llegaran a la cúspide.

_«Y, sin embargo, seguía siendo un toque demasiado suave»_, pensó Sasuke rozando con sus dedos la longitud de carne que comenzaba a segregar líquido preseminal, justo en el momento que aquellos dos terminaban su beso y, _finalmente_, separaban sus cuerpos. Eso, lejos de agradarle, le causó confusión; aunque, y al estar más enfocado en su propio placer, simplemente decidió ignorarlos.

Empero, y sin que pudiera preverlo, el lento movimiento que su mano recién empezaba a aumentar de velocidad sobre su falo fue _sorprendentemente_ detenido por una igual de grande y más morena. El escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo, en respuesta al roce de Naruto, aumentó cuando éste la apretó ligeramente.

Sabía que aquel contacto era una señal pacífica de recordarle que debía seguir presente, y que también era partícipe de aquel acto tan sublime.

Pero, para Sasuke, no era suficiente ser tomado en cuenta solamente por el Uzumaki. Al verse _nuevamente_ ignorado por el resplandeciente aura que Naruto siempre imponía sobre el delicado y pequeño ser que era Hinata, bufó y entrecerró la mirada. No era en absoluto ignoto el hecho de que fuera catalogado casi como _un cero a la izquierda_ cuando esos dos conectaban sus miradas y se besaban. Se daba cuenta que su presencia no era tan excepcional para la tímida mujer y su estirpe Uchiha no significaba _absolutamente nada_ al momento de tocarla. Naruto era como el céfiro fructificador que neutralizaba su tóxico viento de _Bóreas²_, y el que había logrado entronizarse como el predilecto de Hinata por sobre la atracción superficial que él ofrecía.

No la culpaba, no obstante, pues había aprendido a lidiar con ello; él también fue influenciado por ese rubio tarado al fin y al cabo. Reconocía que se había dejado arrastrar fácilmente al _lugar radiante y cálido_ que Hinata le brindaba; al mismo tiempo, aceptaba haber permitido que el _remolino de emociones incontrolables y etéreas_ que era Naruto lo sedujera, _por supuesto que sí_. Empero, eso no significaba que dejara de ser un tanto molesto ver a esos dos portarse como dos idiotas enamorados —que lo eran—, y a él dejarlo _otra vez_ en el olvido.

Pese a ser consciente de la renuencia de Hinata por ser un integrante activo de aquel inusitado vínculo que _todavía_ lo unía a Naruto, él iba a aprovechar el poder que su amigo tenía sobre ella para hacerla ceder y poderla poseer.

Pero, sobre todo, usaría la influencia de su otro amante para dejarle bien en claro que ya no solo el Uzumaki era el _único_ interesado en ella.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Aclaraciones de texto:**

**¹: **Vocablo de uso anticuado que se refiere a un sentimiento de turbación que se causa al sentirse humillado, culpable, así mismo del dolor que puede ser físico o psicológico, de intensa pesadumbre, tristeza, aflicción o congoja.

**²:** Según la mitología griega, Céfiro era el viento del oeste, mientras que Bóreas, era el dios del frío viento del Norte que traía el invierno._ El viento suave y gentil de Céfiro contrarrestaba al venenoso viento de Bóreas._

* * *

_**Ego consummavi **_**otro capítulo más!**

**Es agradable actualizar por fin XD La emoción de escribir constantemente es algo que no sentía en los últimos meses, pese a los miles de borradores que ahora tengo ahí tirados. Me quedaba estancada y nunca lograba darle forma a lo que estaba haciendo. Ahora voy a aprovechar este golpe de inspiración para seguir escribiendo XD**

**Respecto a este capítulo: ¿quién dijo que estos temas serían pura felicidad? Ya saben que yo del drama no me olvido, y lo siento por Sasuke, pero en esta relación (pese a ser un **_**SasuHinaNaru**_**) él parece no tener cabida.**

**¿O tal vez sí? Sé que dije que algunos de los capítulos no tendrían relación unos con otros, pero al final he cambiado de opinión. ¿Y eso cómo? Pues, si siguen leyendo se darán cuenta XD**

**Esto es todo por hoy, el próximo capítulo lo estaré subiendo en cuanto termine su edición —y si salgo viva de una dura exposición este Lunes. Espero que les haya gustado y, de ser así, un comentario haciéndomelo saber no cuesta nada ^^**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
